


The Man In The Green Suit (Riddler)

by SilverHalos88



Series: Batman: The Knightless Day [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, San Francisco, Secrets, buisnessmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHalos88/pseuds/SilverHalos88
Summary: Edward takes a moment to consider his current position in life as a monumental turning point rests on the horizon. Then later, Edward discovers he isn't the only member of the Futurists who is having doubts about all of this. However, he knows better than most that its too later to turn back now...“In times of crisis and doubt, people have always looked to heroes to guide them. They give us hope and strength, offer us a place of safety in a world that often seems as if it has gone insane. But what if that desire for a saviour was in itself a threat? What if in trying to find the light, you only ended up deeper in the dark? As conspiracy clashes with reality and ‘The Futurists’ begin to make their final move, the world of the Dark Knight will come to realise only one thing is certain: truth is fragile thing, and sometimes it might be best to leave the lies alone…”
Series: Batman: The Knightless Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212179
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The air was cold, each breath of crisp air refreshing and stimulating. It was like everything else in his office. The bold style of the room was designed to appeal to his active mind, every aspect of it thought out to provide maximum inspiration. Not that he needed it. His mind could turn a blank wall into a canvas of ideas, a living painting of concepts that no one else could ever understand. Right now though, the view of the bustling streets of San Francisco below served as a fitting alternative. The floor to ceiling windows provided an impressive view, both of the city and the bay, the golden gate bridge standing proud in the distance. It was a bright day, almost as good as he himself felt.  
The man some knew as ‘The Riddler’ smiled. On days like this he couldn’t do anything but.  
He stood tall and powerful, the master of all he surveyed. Not a person in this city knew who he really was, the things that he’d done. Part of him was annoyed at that. The fact they didn’t drop to their knees the moment he passed was something that irritated him every time he came to this city. He constantly had to remind himself of their ignorance, but there was always a voice in his head that wanted to shout out that it was no excuse. He was a genius, no, better than a genius, and it was only a matter of time before they all knew it.   
But then there was the other side, that inner smile that actually enjoyed the power the secret gave him. It was euphoric, walking amongst them. He had made an impact on every one of their lives, would continue to do so for years to come at least. And that was without factoring in his other life, the one where he didn’t play by their rules, where all they were to him was expendable pieces on a chess board. He could reach out and snap their lives away from them without as much as a second thought. And the best part? He was only getting started.  
He turned away from the window and strode over to his desk. After a swift glance at the clock, be turned and looked at the full length mirror on the wall. His eyes quickly travelled over his reflection, looking for any imperfections in his appearance. The suit he wore was impeccable. It was sharp and tight fitting, the expensive material worth every cent, the green highlights standing out against the black folds. He’d heard the rumours. Many people thought his style was unprofessional, eccentric even, but at the end of the day there was nothing they could do. He paid their wages after all. Looking himself over, he nodded in approval. He wondered what people would think if they ever saw him in his other suit, and cast a knowing eye at a panel on the wall. It was there, a secret room with all his equipment, a room filled with all the evidence a decent detective would need to connect him with dozens of crimes. Yet in all his years here, no one had even come close to finding it, to even suspecting. And even if they had, what could they do? The room was locked with a password that was impossible to guess.  
A riddle, only he could solve.  
A knock on the door drew his attention from his thoughts.   
“Come in.” He said, and watched as his blond haired secretary timidly entered.  
“They’re ready for you, Mr Davies.” She said, the admiration flowing from her. He nodded and took one last look at the mirror. Correcting a stray strand of reddish brown hair, he turned to the door and followed his secretary out into the hall. Each step he took was powerful and purposeful, his green eyes practically shinning with confidence.   
He was Mr Edward Davies, CEO of Inquiry International, a billionaire technological genius whose influence was matched only by the admiration of those his inventions helped.   
And it was all thanks to “The Riddler”.   
Even he would never have imagined his other identity could have ever taken him so far. And this was just the beginning. The next stage would change everything.   
He stepped into the meeting and smiled. They were already in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s been a long day, so let’s make this quick.” Edward Davies said as he relaxed into his office chair. He closed his eyes and for a precious few moments, allowed his mind to drift. Switching off didn’t come naturally to him. It had taken him three years of practice to master the art of relaxation, though master might have been pushing it a bit. What he knew was enough though, and enabled him to close his eyes without seeing a hundred different ideas warring for his attention. The rest was just a bunch of new age nonsense as far as he was concerned. As he sensed his guest take a seat opposite from him, Edward opened his eyes.  
“I’m always surprised by your office Edward.” His guest said with flick of his wrist as he looked around. “I keep expecting to see more green.”   
“I think there’s enough, if you know where to look. Wouldn’t want to make it too audacious now, would we?” Edward replied, the tension hanging heavy on the air for a moment before both of them broke into an easy laughter. Of all those Edward would have been pleased to meet with, he was the one he liked most. “Anyways, you’re one to talk. Your emblem isn’t exactly subtle, is it?”  
“What can I say? I like what I like. Do you have anything to drink? I’m quite parched after all that talking.” His friend said. He pointed to a cabinet. His friend nodded and rose from his chair. A few minutes later they both had a glass in their hands. His friend took a sip, then looked at him questioningly. “Apple juice? Why have it in a whisky decanter?”  
“You know I don’t drink. I just like the aesthetic.” Edward took a long sip, then turned serious once again. “What do you want? Some of us have work to do.”   
“I was just curious about what you thought about the next step. You might be the smartest of us all. I’d like to know if there’s anything I should be worried about.” His friend said earnestly, though Edward stared coldly at him for a moment.  
“Might be?” He said, but his friend just waved him off. “Well, it’s certainly ambitious, I’ll give our fearless leader that. Even now he’s staying true to his vision, but I’ll be the first to say that the risks involved with this step have risen tenfold. There are dozens of different angles that need to be considered, many of which lie outside the influence of even our group. And if it were to fail, the fallout could prove devastating for all of us. It’s too public, too many eyes willing to look into every detail. Even with my expertise, it’s a lot to handle, and with a timeframe not to our advantage. It should be interesting to see how it turns out.” Edward said as his eyes went distant. For a moment he was no longer in his office, and instead was somewhere deep in his mind where he could see all of the plan laid out around him, the connections between each stage like lines of light cutting through the darkness. It was beautiful, but deadly; like the silvery threads of a spider’s web, filled with such potential but holding a deadly secret. He blinked his eyes and was back in the room.   
“Interesting isn’t exactly the word I’d use to describe the plan, Edward. The man is insane, I don’t care how much he removes himself from his role. Someone needs to stop him before he gets us killed.” His friend said, his voice filling with an unashamed panic.  
“Careful, that’s awfully close to treason.” Edward toyed with him. They both knew neither would ever betray the other.  
“I still think we could do it, you and I. I know some of the others feel the same. We could leave, take what we’ve earnt and vanish.” Even as he said it, they both knew how foolish it sounded.  
“Even if that were possible, I don’t think I’d want to. Not yet at least. What we’re being asked to do, what I’m being asked to do, it’s a challenge. I don’t get many of them nowadays. It’s not something I’m in any rush to walk away from.” Edward said coolly, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.   
“Even if it kills you?” His friend said, cutting through to the core of the issue. Edward didn’t waiver.  
“That won’t happen. I’m too good for that.” He said. All his friend did was smile sadly.   
“I hope so. You mean too much to me to lose. In the meantime though, any advice for me?” Edward thought for a second, a rare sight in itself.   
“Start working on a new escape plan. The one you have now, and I know all about it so don’t try to deny it, is pathetic. Really pathetic. There’s at least twenty ways it will go wrong. Come up with a better one.” Edward said mechanically, as if he were taking apart a toy. His friend leant forward.   
“That all you got? I was hoping for something more practical.”  
“Well, you know my consulting fee.” The air between them grew tense again, but then both of them started to laugh. “Give me some time. I’ll give you all the help I can once his attention is somewhere else. Don’t worry, I won’t let you down.” Edward smiled warmly, and for a moment something passed between them, an unspoken connection that went beyond friendship but had never had the chance to develop into anything more. At least not yet. Without saying a word, both of them stood up.  
“Thank you Edward. And good luck. If you need anything, don’t be a stranger.” His friend said as he held out his hand. Edward shook it.  
“Goodbye Oscar. It’s been nice seeing you.” Edward replied. Oscar gave him a sad smile, but didn’t say anything. He turned and walked to the door, but couldn’t stop himself from turning back for one last look.   
“It could still use more green.” Oscar said with his trademark cocky smile. Edward rolled his eyes.  
“Goodbye Oscar. Have fun with your penguins.” With one last smile, Oscar finally left his office. Edward’s eyes lingered on the door long after it closed. It wasn’t often he felt the cold shiver of fear along his back, but as he thought about what Oscar said he couldn’t deny its presence.   
Only one other had dared defy the Futurists. Their group did not take kindly to that. One day, he knew someone was going to do the same. It was inevitable. He just worried it was going to be Oscar.   
Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he returned to his desk. There was a lot of work to be done.


End file.
